ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding Nemo Reborn
Finding Nemo Reborn is an upcoming 2019 American computer-animated adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film marks as a remaster of Pixar's best-known films: Finding Nemo in 2003, and Finding Dory in 2016. It also celebrates the 15th anniversary of the original 2003 film. Directed by Andrew Stanton, co-directed by Lee Unkrich, music composed by Thomas Newman, as well as screenplay by Stanton, Bob Peterson, David Reynolds, and Victoria Strouse, it stars an ensemble voice cast starring Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Ed O'Neill, Brad Garrett, Willem Dafoe, Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Vicki Lewis, Allison Janney, Stephen Root, Austin Pendleton, Barry Humphries, Eric Bana, Bruce Spence, Diane Keaton, Eugene Levy and Geoffrey Rush. The film is scheduled to be released on August 2019. Premise The film tells the story of the overprotective ocellaris clownfish named Marlin, who, along with a regal blue tang named Dory, who got separated from her parents Jenny and Charlie, searches for his abducted only son Nemo all the way to Sydney Harbour. Along the way, Marlin learns to take risks and comes to terms with Nemo taking care of himself. Six months later, Dory suddenly recalls her childhood memories. Remembering something about "the jewel of Monterey, California", accompanied by Nemo and Marlin, she sets out to find her family. She arrives at the Monterey Marine Life Institute, where she meets Bailey, a white beluga whale; Destiny, a whale shark; and Hank the octopus, who becomes her guide. Plot Dory, a regal blue tang, gets separated from her parents as a child. As she grows up, Dory attempts to search for them, but gradually forgets them due to her short-term memory loss. Two clownfish, Marlin and Coral, admire their new home in the Great Barrier Reef, Australia, and their clutch of four hundred eggs. They spot Fang, a barracuda, staring at them. Coral tries to save the eggs, but Fang attacks, knocking Marlin unconscious. He wakes up to find Coral and all but one of the eggs have been eaten by the barracuda. Marlin names this last egg Nemo, a name that Coral said she wanted to call one of them. On the first day of school, Marlin embarrasses Nemo during a field trip. While Marlin talks to the teacher, Mr. Ray, Nemo sneaks away from the reef towards a boat and is captured by a scuba diver. As the boat departs, one of the divers accidentally knocks his diving mask overboard. Marlin chases after the boat and meets Dory, who joins to search the boat after noticing it and accidentally swimming into Marlin. The two encounter Bruce, Anchor, and Chum, three reformed sharks in "recovery" from eating other fish. While at their meeting, Marlin discovers the diver's mask and notices an address written on it. However, Dory and Marlin fight over the mask, giving Dory a bloody nose. The blood is inhaled by Bruce, who becomes hostile as he tries to eat Marlin and Dory; however, they narrowly escape by blowing up the old ship where the meeting took place. Nemo is placed in a fish tank in Dr. Philip Sherman's office, where he meets the Tank Gang, led by Gill. The gang learn Nemo is to be given to the dentist's niece Darla, who has killed previous fish given to her. Gill devises a plan to escape: jam the tank's filter with a pebble so the dentist will put the fish in plastic bags to clean the tank, then roll out the window and into the harbor. Nemo attempts to jam the filter but fails, nearly dying in the process. The mask falls into a trench in the deep sea, where Dory reads the address as 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. To her own disbelief, Dory remembers the address despite her short-term memory loss. Dory and Marlin receive directions to Sydney from a school of moonfish. On the way, they encounter a bloom of jellyfish that traps and nearly stings them to death. Marlin loses consciousness and awakens on the back of a sea turtle named Crush, who shuttles Marlin and Dory on the East Australian Current. Marlin tells the story of his journey to a group of young sea turtles led by Crush's son Squirt. News of his quest spreads across the ocean. Near the harbor, a pelican named Nigel flies to the dentist's office and brings news of Marlin's efforts. Inspired, Nemo makes a second attempt to jam the filter. He succeeds, but the dentist installs a new high-tech filter before the Tank Gang can escape. Marlin and Dory exit the East Australian Current and are engulfed by a blue whale. Dory communicates with the whale, which carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. They meet Nigel, who helps the pair escape from a flock of seagulls and takes them to the dentist's office. Darla has just arrived, and the dentist is handing Nemo to her. Nemo plays dead to save himself as Nigel arrives, terrifying Darla and throwing the office into chaos. After Nigel is violently thrown out by the dentist, Gill helps Nemo escape into a drain that leads to the ocean. Having mistaken Nemo for dead, Marlin thanks Dory and starts his return journey. Dory meets Nemo when he reaches the ocean, but she has lost her memory. Eventually, Dory's memory returns when she reads the word Sydney on a drainpipe. She reunites Nemo with Marlin, but she is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Nemo enters the net and orders the grouper to swim downward to break the net and escape. Later, having returned home, Marlin and Dory proudly watch Mr. Ray carry Nemo and his friends to school. One year later, Dory is living with Marlin and Nemo on their reef. One day, Dory has a flashback and remembers that she has parents. She decides to look for them, but her memory problem is an obstacle. She eventually remembers that they lived at the Jewel of Morro Bay across the ocean in California, thanks to Nemo mentioning its name. Marlin and Nemo accompany Dory. With the help of Crush, their sea turtle friend, they ride a water current to California. Upon arrival, they explore a shipwreck full of destroyed cargo, where Dory accidentally awakens a giant squid, who immediately pursues them and almost devours Nemo. Marlin berates Dory for endangering them. Her feelings hurt, Dory travels to the surface to seek help and is captured by staff members from the nearby Marine Life Institute after getting entangled in six pack rings. Dory is placed in the quarantine section and tagged. There she meets a grouchy, but well-meaning octopus named Hank. Dory's tag shows that she will be sent to an aquarium in Cleveland. Due to a traumatic ocean life, Hank wants to live in the aquarium instead of being released back into the ocean, so he agrees to help Dory find her parents in exchange for her tag. In one exhibit, Dory encounters her childhood friend Destiny, a nearsighted whale shark, who used to communicate with Dory through pipes, and Bailey, a beluga whale, who mistakenly believes he has lost his ability to echolocate. Dory subsequently has flashbacks of life with her parents, and struggles to recall details. She finally remembers how she was separated from her parents: she overheard her mother crying one night, left to retrieve a shell to cheer her up, and was pulled away by an undertow current. Marlin and Nemo attempt to rescue Dory. With the help of two California sea lions named Fluke and Rudder and a disfigured common loon named Becky, they manage to get into the institute and find her in the pipe system. Other blue tangs tell them that Dory's parents escaped from the institute a long time ago to search for her and never came back, leaving Dory believing that they have died. Hank retrieves Dory from the tank, accidentally leaving Marlin and Nemo behind. He is then apprehended by one of the employees and unintentionally drops Dory into the drain, flushing her out to the ocean. While wandering aimlessly, she comes across a trail of shells; remembering that when she was young, her parents had set out a similar trail to help her find her way back home, she follows it. At the end of the trail, Dory finds an empty brain coral with multiple shell trails leading to it. As she turns to leave, she sees her parents Jenny and Charlie in the distance. They tell her they spent years laying down the trails for her to follow in the hopes that she would eventually find them. Marlin, Nemo, and Hank end up in the truck taking various aquatic creatures to Cleveland. Destiny and Bailey escape from their exhibit to help Dory rescue them. Once on board the truck, Dory persuades Hank to return to the sea with her, and together, they hijack the truck and drive it over busy highways, creating havoc, before crashing it into the sea, freeing all the fish. Dory, along with her parents and new friends, return to the reef with Marlin and Nemo. Cast * Albert Brooks as Marlin A clownfish, Coral's husband and Nemo's overprotective father. * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory A regal blue tang with short-term memory loss, who is Jenny and Charlie's daughter. Sloane Murray, the seven-year-old daughter of producer Lindsey Collins, voiced baby Dory with Lucia Geddes voicing Dory as a tween. * Hayden Rolence as Nemo Marlin's young optimistic and only surviving son, who is excited about life and exploring the ocean, but gets captured and domesticated as a pet. * Ed O'Neill as Hank A cranky East Pacific red octopus, who previously lost a tentacle. * Willem Dafoe as Gill A moorish idol fish living in an aquarium in a dentist clinic, and the leader of the Tank Gang. * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny A near-sighted whale shark and Dory's childhood friend. * Ty Burrell as Bailey A beluga whale, who temporarily lost echolocation due to a concussion. * Diane Keaton as Jenny Dory's mother. * Eugene Levy as Charlie Dory's father. * Geoffrey Rush as Nigel An Australian pelican, who often visits the dentist clinic and is friends with the aquarium fish. * Brad Garrett as Bloat The aquarium's pufferfish. * Vicki Lewis as Deb The aquarium's striped damselfish. * Allison Janney as Peach The aquarium's starfish. * Stephen Root as Bubbles The aquarium's yellow tang fish. * Austin Pendleton as Gurgle The aquarium's royal gramma fish. * Jerome Ranft as Jacques The aquarium's cleaner shrimp. Ranft is the brother of the late filmmaker Joe Ranft. * Barry Humphries as Bruce A vegetarian great white shark, who fights his instinctive wills to eat innocent fish and is friends with Anchor and Chum. * Eric Bana as Anchor A hammerhead shark, who is friends with Bruce and Chum. * Bruce Spence as Chum A mako shark who is friends with Bruce and Anchor. * Idris Elba as Fluke A California sea lion and Rudder's friend. * Dominic West as Rudder A California sea lion and Fluke's friend. * Bill Hunter as Dr. Philip Sherman The Dentist. The character appears with unused recordings of the late Hunter. * Sigourney Weaver as herself The announcer for the recorded messages broadcast over the institute's public address system. * Elizabeth Perkins as Coral Marlin's wife and Nemo's mother. * Andrew Stanton as Crush A green sea turtle. * Bennett Dammann as Squirt Crush's son. Nicholas Bird, who is one of the sons of executive producer Brad Bird, provided Squirt's wailing and cheering sounds. * LuLu Ebeling as Darla The dentist's rambunctious young niece. * Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray A spotted eagle ray and Nemo's schoolteacher. Peterson served for some screenplay of the film. * Bill Hader as Stan A kelp bass. * Kate McKinnon as Stan's wife * Alexander Gould as Passenger Carl A delivery truck driver, who works for the institute. Gould previously voiced Nemo in the 2003 film. * Collin Dean as Sheldon A young seahorse, and Nemo's friend at school. * Max Charles as Tad A young butterfly fish fingerling and Nemo's friend at school. * Diamond White as Pearl A young flapjack octopus and Nemo's friend at school. * Katherine Ringgold as Kathy A chickenfish. * John Ratzenberger as: ** The school of moonfish. ** Bill A husband crab. * Torbin Xan Bullock as: ** Gerald A California sea lion, who wishes to lie on the rock occupied by Fluke and Rudder only to be constantly repelled by them. ** Becky A loon, who helps Marlin and Nemo. * Angus MacLane as Charlie Back-and-Forth A sunfish. * Jack Angel as Mr. Johanson A flounder. * Phil Proctor as Bob Sheldon's father. * Carlos Alazraqui as Bill Tad's father. * Jim Ward as Ted Pearl's father. * Frank Welker as: ** A barracuda, who eats Coral and all of her and Marlin's eggs, except Nemo in the opening of the film. ** An angler fish, who tries to attack Marlin and Dory while searching for P. Sherman's mask. Production On September 2017, while working on The Lion King Reborn, Andrew Stanton alongside many other Disney animators came up of doing remasters of several animated and Live-Action Disney and Pixar films, including Bambi, Lilo & Stitch, The Fox and the Hound, The Jungle Book, 101 Dalmatians, Pocahontas, Wreck-It Ralph, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, Aladdin, Hercules, Fantasia, Toy Story, Monsters' Inc., The Incredibles, Finding Nemo, Cars, WALL-E, Up, Winnie the Pooh and Inside Out, as well as other Disney-owned properties like Star Wars and Indiana Jones. Casting Once Stanton confirmed for a Finding Nemo remaster, he announced that Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Alexander Gould, Hayden Rolence, Willem Dafoe, Ed O'Neill, Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Diane Keaton, Geoffrey Rush, Eugene Levy, Brad Garrett, Allison Janney, Vicki Lewis, Austin Pendleton, Stephen Root, Jerome Ranft, Bruce Spence, Eric Bana, Barry Humphries, Idris Elba, Dominic West, Sigourney Weaver, Elizabeth Perkins, Bennett Dammann, Nicholas Bird, John Ratzenberger, Bob Peterson, and Andrew Stanton would reprise their roles from the films as Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Passenger Carl, Gill, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Jenny, Nigel, Charlie, Bloat, Peach, Deb, Gurgle, Bubbles, Jacques, Chum, Anchor, Bruce, Fluke, Rudder, herself, Coral, Squirt, Bill and the school of moonfish, Mr. Ray, and Crush, with archive recordings of Gould and Pixar director Brad Bird's son Nicholas as Nemo and Squirt. In the next year, on July 20th, it was announced that Corey Burton would re-dub late actor Bill Hunter's lines as Dr. Philip Sherman, with Diamond White, Collin Dean, and Max Charles re-dubbing the lines for Pearl, Sheldon and Tad. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack will be again composed by Thomas Newman, who is a cousin of Pixar composer Randy Newman. Louis Armstrong's version of "What a Wonderful World" is played during the scene in which fish are released into the ocean as the truck Dory and Hank are driving crashes into the water. Charles Trenet's cover of "Beyond the Sea" and Sia's cover of Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable" are also featured in the film. Rating The film is set to be rated PG for mild rude humor and some action/peril. Release It is set to be released on August 2019. See also * FreezingTNT * WindowsMyers2018 * Finding Marlin * The Lion King Reborn Category:Finding Nemo Category:Remasters Category:2018 films Category:2018 Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:YouTube Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films